I've been waiting for you
by Flawless Poison
Summary: Two-shot aus Bellas POV. Bella wurde von Carlisle verwandelt.1918 ziehen sie und Carlisle nach Chicago. Wo Edward an der Spanischen Grippe erkrankt... Was noch passiert müsst ihr lesen
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha Leute !  
Twilight gehört nicht mir *schnief* sonder der genialen Miss Stephenie Meyer  
Viel Spaß**

Two-shot

Bella POV 

Das ist also Chicago. Nie hätte ich zu träumen gewagt aus Broken Arrow raus zu kommen. Immerhin musste ich mich um meine Familie kümmern. Wer hätte für sie , nach Vaters Tod, sorgen sollen ?

Aber mein Leben hat kurz nach meinem 17. Geburtstag eine drastische Wendug genommen.

Naja , das ist noch untertrieben, immerhin wurde ich vom kleinen Dorfmädchen zum Vampir. Vampir... ich habe immernoch ein Problem damit dieses Wort auch nur in Gedanken auszusprechen.

20 Jahre sind vergangen seit Carlisle mich verwandelt und mich gerettet hat. 20 Jahre. Und ich habe nicht einen Menschen getötet. Ich lächle. Nein,Carlisle würde das niemals zu lassen,er würde mich nichts tun lassen was ich bereuen würde.

Und jetzt sind wir hier. In Chicago. Ich wollte schon immer mal in eine Großstadt. Nach meiner Neugeborenen -Phase haben wir uns tief im Wald vertseckt , die Menschen jetzt bin ich endlich hier. Es ist sonderbar belebend. Zum Glück für Carlisle gibt es hier ein gutes Krankenhaus.

Einige der anderen... Vampire... die wir trafen waren entsetzt über unseren Lebensstil. Kein einziger konnte sich vorstellen wie Carlisle der Versuchung wiederstehen kann. Aber ich verstehe hat so viel Mitleid und will den Leuten helfen, sosehr dass er sich gegen seine Natur wendet. Blut stellt schon seit Jahrhunderten kein Hindernis mehr da. 

Ich tauche aus meinen Überlegungen auf und sehe mich um .Meine Gedanken haben sich mal wieder selbstständig gemacht. Das sollte dringend aufhören !

Anscheinend bin ich ein bißchen auf Entdeckungstour am angrenzenden Wald. Die Tiere machen einen bogen um mich. Kluge Tiere. Sie vertrauen ihren Instinkten, anders als Menschen, die unseresgleichen einfach nur für seltsam halten. Die Ignoranz des Menschen ist unser größter Segen. 

Ich halte inne, ein Geräusch dringt durch das Geäst zu mir. Ein Lachen. Wo kommt das nur her ?Ich bin doch hier mitten im Wald .

In Vampirgeschwindigkeit sprinte ich durch das Dickicht und scheuche ein paar Vögel auf. Hinter einer großen Ansammlung von Buschen und anderen Pflanzen kann ich ungesehn stehen bleiben und durch die Blätter spähen.

Mit meinen scharfen Augen ist es ein Leichtes sie ausfindig zu machen. Drei Männer. Nein eher Jungs. Sie sitzen auf einem umgestürtztem Baumstamm, reden und lachen. Zwei von ihnen sind nichts besonderes aber einer von ihnen sticht mir besonders ins Auge.

Ob es an den verwuschelten Bronzefarbenem Haar liegt oder an den Smaragdgrünen Augen. Er ist das schönste wesen das ich jemals sah. Er lacht. Dieses Engelsgleiche Geräusch kam also von ihm. Nartürlich , von wem den sonst .

Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, bis die Dämmerung anbricht und die Jungs sich verabschieden. Alle gehen sie in verschiedene Richtungen.

Obwohl mein Verstand protestiert ist da ein sonderbarer Impuls der mich gradezu dazu zwingt ihm zu folgen_._ Trotz der Gefahr der Entdeckung schleiche ihm hinterherLautlos und Unsichtbar wie einer der Schatten die sich langsam nach ihm ausstrecken.

_Knacks!_ OH NEIN,OH NEIN! Ich Trampel ! Toll, der einzige Vampir auf der Welt der beim schleichen Lärm macht.

Blitzschnell dreht er sich um. Ich wage nicht mal zu grünen Augen durchbohren meinem Versteck, so intensiv dass meine Knie schwach werden.

Sein Blick ist mir unangenehm. Aber wieso ? Er sieht doch gar nicht dich an du Dummerchen. Ein leichtes Schulterzucken und er geht weiter. Das war knapp. Ich sollte besser aufpassen ,schallte ich mich.

Ich folge ihm noch bis zu einem hübschem ,großen Haus. Er öffnet die Tür und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld.

Ich seufze. Ach jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch. Was interessiert er dich überhaupt ? _Vielleicht weil du weißt dass er vor jemandem wie dir flüchten würde? _Achja meine verbitterte kleine Kopfstimme ist mir doch das Liebste auf der Welt.

Nein, es ist gut jetzt. Das war eine einmalige Sache. So etwas tut mir nicht gut...  
**  
5 Monate später...**

5 Monate wohne ich jetzt in Chicago. 5 Monate ist es her dass ich den hübschen Jungen gesehen habe. Und seit genau 5 Monaten sehe ich immer diese seltsamen,nachdenklich dreinblickenden grünen Augen vor mir.

Egal was ich auch versuche iregndwie schleicht er sich immer wieder in meine Gedanken. Normalerweise kommt niemand an mich ran. Durch meinen Schutzschild bin ich gegen all die, zugegeben, schrecklichen Gaben mancher Vampire immun. Aber was ihn angeht habe ich ein Loch in meiner Verteidigung.

Es sollte mir wirklich egal sein... Immerhin befinden wir uns gerade in der Herbstwelle der Spanischen Grippe. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus um Carlisle abzuholen. Die Leute halten mich für seine jüngere Schwester. Ich trete durch die Flügeltüren des St. Marys Krankenhaus und steuere auf den Flügel der hoffnungslosen Fälle zu.

Durch die kleinen Fenster der Türen sehe ich die geschundenen ausgezerrten Körper und empfinde Schrecken. In den kranken Körpern dieser Menschen tobt das Fieber und kaum einer wird wieder gesund werden. Sondern sterben !

Sie haben doch eine Familie , die dann ohne sie auskommen muss. Männer , Ehefrauen, Kinder ,Verwandte, eine Zukunft,Erinnerungen ,Träume al das würde dann wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen.

Ich sehe mir jedes Gesicht dieser Menschen genau an , brenne sie in mein Gedächtis ,währrend ich Carlisle suche. Lasse meinen Blick in die Zimmer schweifen... und...und irgendetwas in mir bricht auseinander.

Da liegt er. Der Junge aus dem Wald. Der Junde dessen Augen mich so lange verfolgten. Er ist hier. Im Krankenhaus. Auf der station der hoffnungslosen Fälle. Hoffnungslos...Hoffnungslos... NEIN!  
Das darf nicht sein ! Nicht er ! Warum ? Warum er ? Erst jetzt wird mir klar wie sehr er schon in meinem Leben verankert ich ihn nicht mal kenne ! Ich spüre wie mein Leben wie Scherben auseinander bricht. ehe ich mich versehe stehe ich an seinem Bett.

Immernoch ist er Wunderschö verwuschelten Haare. Die schönen Gesichtszüge die jetzt vor Schmerz verzerrt Brust hebt und senkt sich flach .Seine Stirn ist schweißgebadet ud sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell. Wie die Flügel eines Kolibris.

Ich lege ihm meine Hand auf die Stirn und hoffe dass die kühle dem Fieber ein bißchen entgegenwirkt. Aber nein ,das tut es nicht. Er glüht viel zu sehr ! Was soll ich jetzt tun ? Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen ! Es muss eine möglichkeit geben !  
Ja ,die gibt es. Aber kann ich das tun?

**So das hier war das erste Chap. meines two-shots.  
hat's euch gefallen ? Ist aber auch ein schweres rätsel was Bella grade durch den Kopf geht nicht wahr ;-)  
**

**Über reviews würde ich mich freuen :-)  
LG Alina**


	2. Chapter 2

**So und nach sehr langer Wartezeit kommt das zweite und letzte chap.  
Twilight gehört nicht mit sondern Stephenie Meyer  
Und einen lieben Gruß an alle die mir gereviewt haben und diese FF favourisiert haben ;-)  
_**

BPOV

Ich werfe einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Und in diesem Augenblick setzt ein Teil von mir aus.  
Normalerweise war dieser Teil der Venünftige,der moralische. Der Teil der andere über sich selbst stellte.

Dieser eine Blick genügt und mir wird klar was mein Herz und mein Verstand mir schon die ganze Zeit zeigten.

Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht. Ich weiß nicht woher er kommt, wie alt er ist, oder was er mag und nicht mag. Ich kenne ihn kein Stück.  
Und trotzdem steht es mir so klar vor Augen, wie nie etwas zuvor.

Wenn ihm etwas geschieht dann würde das unwiederruflich meine Welt zerstören.

Nocheinmal strich ich über seine Wange und hob ihn aus der Krankenpritsche. Es ist ein leichtes ungesehn aus dem Fenster über das Dach und in Richtung unseres Hauses zu laufen.  
Es war schwierig ihn zu tragen, er ist gut einandhalb Köpfe größer als ich und ziemlich muskolös. Ohne meine Vampirkräfte wäre mir das niemals geglückt.

Doch nach vielleicht einer Viertelstunde- in der ich beinahe wahnsinnig vor Sorge wurde- waren wir Zuhause und ich bringe ihn ein Gästezimmer.

Ich legte ihn auf ein Bett und besorgte in Vampirgeschwindigkeit einige nasse Tücher.  
Seine Stirn glühte noch mehr als vorhin im Krankenhaus. Oder ?  
War das Fieber gesunken und ich hatte es nur wegen meiner kalten Haut nicht bemerkt ?

Unsicherheit breitete sich in mir aus . Wie sollte ich jetzt weitervorgehen ?  
Wo war es am besten wenn ich ihn biss ? Wenn Carlisle doch nur hier wäre ! Er wüsste was zu tun wäre !

Währrend ich vor mich hin rätsele -oder verzweifele- schlug er langsam seine Augen auf.  
Ich erstarrte. Seine grünen Augen huschen verwirrt hin und her und fixieren sich dann auf mein Gesicht.

Ein ganz seltsames ziehen breitet sich in meinem Magen aus. Ich beuge mich über ihn.

Sein Blick verharrt gebannt auf meinem Gesicht, bevor er wieder wegdämmerte.

Sein Herzschlag wird immer ich soweit ? Was wenn ich ihn umbringe ?  
Ihn ausversehn töte ? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen !  
Aber wer weiß wann Carlisle kommt ?

Das ist meine letzte Chance.

Ganz vorsichtig drehe ich seinen Kopf zur Seite und entblöße seinen Hals. Das Pochen der Halsschlagader dröhnt duch den kleinen Raum, und sein Geruch durchtränkt die Luft mit diesem betörenden Duft.

Mein Verstand beginnt zu verschwimmen, das Monster in mir frohlockte. Mein Kopf ist über seiner Kehle , die Zähne gebleckt.

Der Rest meines sich verabschiedenen Verstandes schrie seine Wahrnungen, und mit einer fließenden Bewegung beiße ich zu.

Sein heißes ,nasses Blut läuft mir die Kehle runter,ich drücke mein Gesicht noch näher an seinen Hals und er versteift sich. Und genau das bringt mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit, diese einfache kleine Geste.

Zitternd lasse ich ihn wieder in die Kissen sinken

Er versteift sich erneut und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei zerreist die Luft. Ich zucke zusammen und beginne zu schluchzen. Atemlos und ohne Tränen...

WAS HABE ICH NUR GETAN ?

Mittlerweile habe ich meine Arme um mich geschlungen und wiege mich vor und zurück. Dabei schluchze ich unablässlich.

Wieso nur war ich so dumm ? Ich hab diesen Jungen in die endlose Nacht verdammt. Ich bin ein Monster. Ich habe sein Leben zerstört und das alles nur wegen meiner Selbstsucht !

Habe ich nicht im Krankenhaus noch über all die kaputten Leben der Kranken nachgedacht ?

Und jetzt habe ich genau das ihm angetan...

Was wird Carlisle nur sagen ?

_Nartürlich wird er nichts sagen. Er wird verständnisvoll sein, wie immer, und mir keine Vorwürfe machen. Carlisle wird nartürlich sagen dass ich das richtige getan habe._

Zu blöd dass ich mir Vorwürfe mache.  
Nicht nur dass ich den Jungen den grausamen Qualen der Verwandlung ausgesetzt habe, nein die Qual wird auch niemals ein Ende finden...

Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht ! Was ist nach den 3 Tagen ?

_Was wird schon sein, mi sicherheit wird er dich hassen weil du ihn in dieses trostlose Leben gezwungen hast._

Das wurde ja immer besser, jetzt wird ER mich auch noch hassen.  
Ich schluchze erneut.

Was war das ? Das war doch die Tür ? Ist Carlisle schon zurück ? Durchzuckt es mich .

,,Bella ? Wo warst du denn? Ich dachte du woll..." Er kommt duch die Tür und bricht ab als er das Bild erblickt.

Ich , wie ich vollkommen verweint und aufgelöst mich auf dem Stuhl vor und zurück wiege, Den unbeschreiblich wunderschönen Jungen , dessen Körper von Flammen versenkt wird und der keuchend auf den mit blutbespritzten Laken liegt.

Er stellt keine Fragen. Gott sei Dank. Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung Fragen zu beantworten. Ein Bild sagt mehr als 1000 Worte. Und dieses Bild ist eindeutig.

Der Arzt kommt in ihm durch als er die Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen legt. Er schürzt die Lippen. ,, Ich sehe du hast Edward Masen vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt."  
Es war eine Feststellung.

Masen. Edward Masen. Das ist also sein Name. Zweifellos gehörte er zu Carlisles Patienten, schließlich vergisst er nie einen.

Ich nicke lediglich. Das scheint ihm fürs Erste als Antwort zu genügen.

**3 Tage später**

Seit genau drei Tagen habe ich mich nicht einen Zentimeter von ihm, von Edward wegbewegt.

Zum einen ersehne ich das Ende seiner Verwandlung, das Ende seiner Prozedur.

Aber zum anderen füchte ich diesen Augenblick. Der , in dem er die Burgunderroten Augen öffnet , in dem der Durst in seiner Kehle brennt, der in dem ICH ihm alles erklären muss und mich seinen Fragen, seinen Anschuldigungen und seiner Wut stellen muss.

Jawohl, ich ganz allein. Carlisle wird lediglich im Hintergrund sein mir alles überlassen.  
Das ist nur fair. Schließlich ist das alles meine Schuld.

,, Es ist gleich soweit." Carlisles Stimme ist ruhig. Tatsächlich ich war so in meinen Überlegungen wie ich es ihm schonend beibringen konnte versunken, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe wie sein Herz jetzt raßt, nun galoppiert es auf seinen letzten Schlag zu.

Ich halte den Atem an und lausche. Stille.  
Ich bin so angespannt dass meine Muskeln -wären sie menschlich- reisen müssten.

Langsam beuge ich mich über Edward . Betrachte seine makellosen Gesichtszüge die sich nicht wirklich verändert haben. Die aristokratische Nase, das markante Kinn, die sanft gebogene Stirn und die hohen Wangenknochen. Perfekt.

Schlagartig öffnet er die Augen und starrt mich an.  
Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt wohl etwas sagen ,aber trotz der unheimlichen Färbung kann ich mich nicht losreisen. Mein ,eben noch starker und entschlossener Wille es schnell hinter mich zu bringen, zerfließt wie das Wachs einer Kerze.

Es ist als würde ich in seinen Augen versinken und unten festgehalten werden.  
Zu meiner Überaschung scheint er nicht weniger von mir fasziniert zu sein...  
Wen überrascht das ? Immerhin bin ich die erste die er seit dieser Prozedur der Schmach sieht.

Ein leises Räuspern bringt uns zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
,,Dr, Cullen ?" Ertönt die Stimme meines persöhnlichen Engels .  
,,Hallo Edward." Sagte Carlisle nur und warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.  
,, Was -?" setzt Edward an, doch Carlisle unterbricht ihn.

Er hält ihm eine metallne Tasse gefüllt mit Blut hin. Edward scheint verwirrt, fässt sich stirnrunzelnd an den Hals und nimmt die Tasse.  
Zögernd nimmt er die Tasse und trink die ersten Schlucke. Zuerst vorsichtig und dann immer hektischer, Carlisle hielt schon die nächste Tasse bereit.

Edward setzt grade an um etwas zu sagen als Carlisle ihn erneut unterbricht.  
,, Ich würde sagen du gehst nach oben und ziehst die erstmal etwas anderes an. Bella, hier wird dir alles vorerst wissensnötige erklären."

Edward mustert mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck, nickt aber.  
Ich gehe voran die Treppe hoch und spüre seine Blicke in meinem Rücken. In der ersten Tür links ist ein weiters Gästezimmer in dem Carlisle auch Kleidung für Edward gelegt hatte.

Ich hole die Kleidung aus der Schublade und werfe sie ihm hin. Mein Blick behalte ich stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Wenn ich ihn erst ansehe vergesse ich was ich sagen wollte.

,,Weißt du ,es wird alles ein bißchen verwirrend für dich sein . Besonders jetzt am Anfang-"

Ich drehte mich um und erstarrte. Er hatte sein Shirt schon ausgezogen und ich konnte das erstemal einen Blick auf seine muskolöse Brust erhaschen. Ich sortiere meine Gedanken .

Und wieder sieht er mich mit diesem sonderbaren Ausdruck an, fragend hebe ich eine Augenbraue.

,,Du bist der Engel der mich in das Zimmer gebracht hat! " Platzte es aus ihm heraus.,, Du hast mir über die Wange gestrichen und dich über mich gebeugt." Bei jedem Wort kam er ein Schritt näher und jetzt steht er direkt vor mir und ich kann seinen himmlischen Duft einatmen.

Langsam beugt er sich zu mir runter und überbrückt den letzten Abstand zwischen unseren Gesichtern. EIne art Elektrizität durchzuckt mich und ich versteinere.

Erschrocken über meine Reaktion zuckt sein Kopf zurück. ,, Entschuldige , ich weiß gar nicht warum ich... tut mir Leid dass ich..." Stammelte er und wollte sich abwenden.

Ich greife in seine Haare und zieh ihn zu mir herunter. Unsere Lippen bewegen sich intensiv aufeinander.  
,,Bella" murmelt er. Ich lächle in den Kuss hinein.  
Diese Stimme würde ich noch die Ewigkeit lang hören...

**So das wars.  
Ehrlich gesagt ich finde das Ende nicht so gelungen und überlege ob ich es nochmal schreibe. Zu meiner Verteidigung es ist 1:36 Uhr !  
EIne Frage kam mir beim Schreiben des 2. Chapters. Allerding zum Original Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen, in der Ballettraumszene saugt Edward ja das Gift und das Blut aus Bellas Körper , müssten seine Augen dann nicht eigentlich rot sein ? Ich mein er spuckt das ja nicht aus ;-)**

**Kann mir darauf irgendjemand eine Antwort geben ? Oh und wenn ihr noch schreiben würdet ob es euch gefiel oder nicht dann hätte ich da auch nichts gegen :-)**

**LG**


End file.
